


The passing of dreams and missed opportunities

by Ywet94



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ywet94/pseuds/Ywet94
Summary: Jo,Dean and Sam are at Bobbys house.Jo wanted to hunt,but Ellen won't let her,at least not alone.So Jo begged Bobby and the boys that she can stay with them for a while.So she can practice and learn new things.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean felt something warm on his forehead.He opened his eyes,it was Jo,on the ceiling ,bleeding,trying to scream,but there was no voice,just pain covering her face.And then there was fire,flames all over her body.Dean was screaming her name.  
And then he woke up,all sweaty and breathing heavily.It was just a dream,Jo is fine...Just a dream.  
But why now?And why this way?Same as their mom.The ceiling,the blood,the flames.  
It was awful.He couldn't sleep anymore,so he went downstairs.He found Jo in the kitchen,sitting and holding her head.  
-Jo?-He asks.  
She was scared a little bit as she looked at him.  
-Dean.  
-Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you.-He says while pouring Coffee.  
-It's okay,I just didn't expect anyone at this hour.-She looks at the clock that's showing it's 4:00 AM.-I had a nightmare,and couldn't sleep.  
-Really? -He says surprisingly.-Me too.What was your dream?  
Jo looks at him and remains silent.  
-Tell me.-He beggs her.  
She clears her throath.  
-I don't wanna tell the details,it was a really bad dream and...you were there...and I couldn't help you...And those bastards...They tortured you...And then...You couldn't...and I couldn't help...-Her voice cracks.  
-Hey it was just a dream.-He embraces her.-I'm here and I'm okay.-She is vividly shaking.  
-Hey what are you doing up?-Sam surprises them.  
-Nightmares.-Dean says while backing away from Jo.  
-Hah..Me too. - Sam.  
They're all deep in thought.  
-Someones screwing with us.-Dean assumes.  
-But who?And how?-Jo.  
-Demons can't do those kind of stuff.-Sam.  
-Ghosts neither.-Jo.  
-Maybe something bigger.-Says Bobby entering the room.  
-But what?I never heard about something that opens your mind and shows you your worst nightmare.-Jo.  
Jo is afraid of losing me?Dean thinks and looks at her.She returns the stare at him,and their eyes connect for a second.  
-A goddess.-Says Bobbys.  
They are all staring at him in doubt.  
Dean opens his mouth thinking of something sarcastic to say,but changes his mind.  
-I'm listening.-He says instead.  
-You know Queen Mab?-asks Bobby.  
-Who?-Dean.  
-You mean Shakespeare's Queen Mab?-Jo.  
-Yeah.  
-Oh.-Says Jo and thinks.  
-Are you gonna tell me?-Says Dean looking at her.  
-Queen Mab comes to you in your dreams,and punishes you or something like that.-Jo.  
-Did Shakespeare explain how can we kill her?-Dean.  
-You can't be serious.-Sam says vividly upset.  
-He did not ,it was just a couple of sequels about her.-Jo.  
-Great,just great.-Dean says not amused.  
-Maybe I can find something.-Bobby rushes to the library.  
-So she came in our dreams.-Jo speculates.-If we don't sleep she will just go away,or she will be pissed,show herself ,and then we're gonna kill her.  
-Not a bad idea.But how do we kill a goddess?-Dean.  
-I don't know where to find her.-Bobby murmurs while returning to the room.-But we can kill her with a wooden stick,right in the heart.  
-There you go.-Jo says looking at Dean and smiling.  
-So we're not gonna sleep.-Sam.  
It's about 3:00 AM,and again,they are all in the kichen,when she finally shows herself.  
-Hello my precious rebels.-Says the Goddess with seducting charm.  
It's a beautiful women in a purple medieval dress.She has brown hair and big green eyes.  
With no questions asked,Sam grabbs the stick,and tries to stab her.But he does not match her speed.She pushes Sam on the furniture and glass shutters.  
In a blink of an eye Dean turns and sees that Jo is trying to stab her too.But something is wrong.Jo floats to the ceiling ,while the goddess is laughing loudly.Dean can't move,he is witnessing his dream again.But Sam is getting up,luckily the Queen didn't see him,so he grabbs the stick and stabbs her right through the chest.Jo falls of the ceiling to the countertop while the Queen herself is reduced to ashes.  
Bobby goes to his room without a word.Dean runs to Jo.

 

-Are you okay?-Dean concerned.  
-I'm going upstairs,tomorrow we will clear up the kitchen.Will you help Jo?-Sam.  
-Yapp,just go.-Dean still looking at Jo.  
She tries to sit up on the countertop.It's seems like her whole body aches.  
-I'm okay.-She says not looking at him.  
She slowly slipps down on the floor,felling pain in her right leg ,and grabbing the countertop ,but her right hand is not in much better condition then her leg.And she would fall down if it weren't for Dean,pulling her to himself.  
-You're not okay.-He said gently.  
He is too close to her.She didn't say a word.Just tried to walk again,but also failing again.Luckily Dean caught her again,without effort.  
-Will you let me help you?-Dean says angrily.-Only your right side hurts?  
-Yeah,my leg and arm.-She saw guilt in his eyes for a minute.  
-Okay then..-He carefully picked her up into his arms.-Does it hurt like that?  
-Nope.  
They went upstairs.  
-You know ,you don't have to be that angry everytime I want to help you.  
-I know.-She says in a guilty manner.  
Dean just smiles and takes her to her bed.  
-Dean?  
He turns towards her.  
-It was your dream,wans't it?-Jo.  
-Yeah.-He answers calmly,knowing there is no point hiding it anymore.  
Jo looks at the floor.  
-I will need your help.-She paused for a second.-I can't change my clothes by myself.  
-Of course.-He helps her stand up.Pulls her t-shirt first.Tries not to look at her,but it's pretty hard to remove someones clothes without looking at them.He saw her beige coloured bra.Uncomfortably cleares his throat.Unzips her jeans ,and pushes them down.Her panties are the same colour.  
-Here is my PJ.-She points at the cupboard.He helps her first with the sweatpants.  
-I think I have glasssplinter in my bra.  
Dean breaths deeply ,his mouth stays a bit open.That's just selfhurting,he thinks.  
Jo turns around.Dean slowly unbuttons her bra,maybe a bit too slowly.He tuches her skin,first her back,her shoulders,and her arms as he takes off her bra.It fells to the ground.  
She turns towards him.Dean quickly looks at the wall,and takes her black top.Tries not to look at her bare skin,while he dresses her up.But it's so damn hard,she is almost naked!  
Her skin is so pale and soft.Just perfect.  
-Your worst fear is that I'm getting hurt?-Asks Jo,returning to the previous topic.  
He is still not looking at her.There's no reason to lie anymore.She saw all that crap.  
-It is.-He starts to walk out.-I'm going downstairs to shut down the lights.You need anything?  
-Can you bring me a glass of water?  
-Of course.-Dean with a smile.  
As he came back she notices that he changed his clothes too.He is wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants.He gives her the water.  
-Thanks.  
-Jo,I'll need to take a look at your arm and leg,coz' if they're broken I need to take you to the hospital immediately.


	2. Chapter II

He sits right next to her on the bed.First he cheks out carefully her hand,elbow,and shoulder.  
-That's all right.  
He pulls the blanket down,checks out her ankle ,knee and slowly her thigh.Jo holds her breath back for a second.Dean notices that.He carressess her stomach underneath her top.And just now lookas at her face.She knows the truth about his dream,and she didn't send him away.He gently kisses her.A bit he pulls himself back,so he can look at her,hoping that she's not gonna send him away now.Her hazel eyes are so dark right now ,full with passion.He feels so brave now,after six months of waiting,he can finally touch her.Kisses her slowly.She runs her fingers through his hair.Deans hand is still on her stomach.  
-Your skin is so soft.-He says.-Aren't my hands too rough on you?  
-They're not.You have a lots of scars.That's why you adore my skin?-She's smiling.  
Dean looks at her for a minute.She seems so happy right now,even if her half body is in pain.And that's because of him.He takes his shirt off.She sees him for the first time without a shirt.His arms are so strong,as he holds himself.Dean is in a real good condition.But that's not the point now.Focus Harvelle!She thinks.  
He has a couple of scars on his ribcage,and down on his abs too.She strokes every scar of his.It seems that he likes it.God,he doesn't even goes to the gym!She shakes her head,so those kind of thoughts can go away.  
Dean notices that,he smiling a bit,and he bites his downer lip.  
-You know which one is my favorite?-He doesn't even waits for an answer,just points at his left shoulder.  
That's the one she have stitches together,back at the Roadhouse.  
She carrests that one too,and smiles.Dean smiles too and kisses her again.It's a long kiss,like they were hungry for that,for a long time.Jo comforts' herself under him.He starts to slowly kiss her cheek,ear and neck.She got goosebumps.  
-Are you cold?-Dean stops,he knows it's a stupid question,but it will be nice hearing the answer.  
-No.-Says Jo with passion misted eyes.  
Damn,she got goosebumps because of him.She bites his lip and kisses him.  
-You're already hurt,I don't want to make it worse.-Dean quetly.  
-I know.-Says Jo a little disappointedly.  
-I don't want you to get hurt,not because of me,not at all.And if those sons of bitches finds out about you...  
She won't let him finish the sequel.  
-What's your plan?-She asks.  
-You could stay at your moms for a while.You can heal there,and I could see how many demons are out there watching us.I don't knowthat ,that Goddess spoke with demons at all,that she told them about our dreams,our worst fears...-He sighs.-And I don't know what to do with Sammy.  
-Can you do this all alone?  
-I'll try...And if I can't I know where to find you.-Dean with a smile.  
-All right.I guess that I need to go tomorrow.  
-I have no better idea.-Says Dean with a sad voice.

Next day Jo tells Bobby that she wants to help her mother.  
-I can give you a ride,if you want to.-Offers Dean.  
-That would be great,thank you.

 

He stops the motor at the Roasdhouse.They sit in a silence for a minute.But still better,than empty or fake promises.No kissing,or anything,coz' who knows who is watching them right now.Jo just says bye and gets out of the car.  
-Bye,Jo.-Says Dean with a shattered voice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked feel free to leave a comment,and I will post the rest of my story if you want to read some more. :)


End file.
